La Importancia de Ser Malec
by ChasingAchele
Summary: Esto NO es un fic, ni una traducción. Es mi opinión. Si quieren leerla son más que bienvenidos.


Hola. Pues acabo de leer "La importancia de ser Malec" y esta es mi opinión. Si a alguien le interesa leerla.

* * *

Dejemos de lado los espejos, ventanas y vidrios en general.

¿Leyeron 'La importancia de ser Malec'? Si la respuesta es sí, continúen leyendo. Si aún no lo leen, vayan y yo esperare por ustedes...

Bueno, asumiendo que ya lo leyeron imagino estarán tan decepcionados como yo. En resumen el texto no me dice nada de Malec, ni usa nada de la extratextualidad basándose en ellos.  
Inicia hablando de Simon... ¿O sea qué coño fue eso? ¿Esta tratando de decirme que Simon era gay de una forma no-directa? ¿Cómo puedo relacionar Simon con Malec? ¿Qué mierda tienen que ver?  
Ok. Luego me habla de ventanas y espejos, para lo que repito ¿Qué coño?

Vale, estoy criticando mucho. Pues yo sí les hablare de la importancia de ser Malec.

La literatura contemporánea ha sido tachada de "basura" desde que el fenómeno "Crepúsculo" aburrió a la gente. Todos creen que ahora solo se lanzan libros románticos o de fantasía, y pues a quién le pese es cierto. Dudo que algún libro de la literatura contemporánea del siglo XXI se pueda volver un clásico algún día.  
Dejando eso de lado, nuestra situación actual como sociedad es una mierda. Una puta mierda. Somos lo que somos, dijo Ke$ha. Nací de esta manera y estoy en el camino correcto, dijo Lady Gaga. Nena, nena, nena, oooooooooh, dijo Bieber.  
Pero, ¿quién tiene razón?  
Yo les diré: Cassandra Clare. ¿Qué nos ha dicho ella? Directamente, nada. Pero con sus libros nos ha dejado mensajes. Analicemos un poco.

¿Quién es Alec Lightwood? Un chico bordeando los dieciocho, inseguro de sí mismo, asustado de decirle al mundo quién es, y más importante: gay.  
Obviamente "gay" no es lo único que se puede destacar de Alec, él tiene distintos aspectos en la personalidad muy bien definida por Clare, pero nos centraremos en esa particularidad.  
¿Quién es Magnus Bane? Un desmadrado brujo inmortal que bordea los ochocientos años, confiado, seguro y más importante: un liberador bisexual. Creo que eso es todo.

Ahora, ¿qué es Malec? Pues Magnus y Alec.  
¿Qué constituye Malec? Nos deja ver como la homosexualidad a dejado de ser tabú, lo suficiente como para ser incluida en un libro de moda; pero que aún no es un tema como cualquier otro, porque en el mismo libro nos dejan ver que la gente aún no termina de aceptarla.  
¿Qué nos puede dejar como mensaje Malec? Ser quienes somos, sin temor. "Estas asustado de aceptar a quién realmente amas", dijo Jace Multiapellidos.  
Alec siempre tuvo miedo de aceptar frente a sus padres que era gay, y creo que incluso luego de demostrarlo —besando a Magnus enfrente de 100000 nephilims y subterráneos—, siguió con miedo. Creo, igualmente, que Magnus lo ayudo a superar ese miedo como quizá nadie hubiera podido.  
Existe una escena eliminada sobre el primer beso de Malec. Si no la habéis leído, buscadla y leedla. Yo os espero...

Bueno, asumiendo que ya la leíste: ¿a qué no es una obra maestra?  
La forma como Alec va, cargado de seguridad, a invitar a salir a Magnus para que este —desconcertándolo—, le diga que el asunto de ser gay no significa lanzarte al primero que se te cruce, es más que un perfecto ejemplo de enseñanza.

Continuando, abordemos lo que significa Malec para los fans.  
Un OTP. Malec es la razón de desvelo de muchos. Malec es más que una pareja de su libro favorito. Malec es más que Clace —Clary y Jace—.  
Básicamente estamos rodeados de fan arts, webs, blogs, páginas en Facebook, cuentas en twitter, imágenes, videos, fanfictions, one shoots, historias, relatos y demás de Malec.  
Pero, ¿por qué?  
Pues porque Malec es una de las primeras relaciones gay en la literatura contemporánea con suficiente material para poder ser shippeada.

Pero, y aquí viene la gran interrogante: ¿cuál es la importancia de ser Malec?  
Malec nos ha enseñado cosas, creo que ya está claro. Nos ha dado una pareja para shippear y una razón de admiración a Cassandra Clare.  
Creo que cada quién opina distinto respecto a la importancia de ser Malec; yo creo fielmente que sobre lo que nos puede dejar: Amar está bien, no importa si tiene un pene o una vagina. Las personas se enamoran de otra persona, no de un género. Y un cazador de sombras también se puede enamorar de un brujo.

* * *

Bueno, eso no ha tenido mucha lógica, lo sé, pero tenía que desahogarme. Lo he escrito en un arrebato de frustración y perdón si ofendí a alguien.

Tuve la necesidad de subirlo, porque... Porque sí. ¿Reviews? ¿Alguien está de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo? Dejenme saber en los reviews, conocer más opiniones sería increible.

Pd: se acerca un fic Malec de mi autoría. Lo subiré aunque nadie me haga caso ni sea leido. Igual lo subiré, ya dije.

Gracias por leer mis tonterías.


End file.
